Dark vs Light
by Deadly-Forgotten-Soul
Summary: Sorry i suck at summaries...Darks and Lights are two seperate races, both races trying to gain control of the other...some YGO characters are on the darks and some on lights...YAOI YY MM RB SJ could be more pairings later
1. Default Chapter

Lisa: Hi, after what seemed like ages…I've finally got my laptop back…but at a heavy price. I lost all my programs!!! Every fic I had saved…everything I was going to post…so I'm pissed off again.

Gemma: Ignore her outburst…she actually punched me to take the stress out! Owe! She has a hard punch. Anyway please get to the point!

Lisa: Yeah ok. Well after much arguing me and Gem put together a fic. We both argued about it, story line and all…but we finally came up with an idea!

Gem: Hope you all like it.

Lisa: I'll skip everything and get the fic started.

Gem: What about disclaimer, warnings, and all?

Lisa: Fine fine!

Disclaimer: Lisa or Gem don't own Yugioh or anything else.

Warnings: Will contain yaoi, could be mild lemon (we are not sure yet though.), and it might be slightly angst.

* * *

Prologue…and Chapter one!!!

(A/N: just to tell you we are putting in prologue and chapter 1 together so you don't think the prologue is boring. Oh and the prologue is only like the background between each side.)

* * *

Prologue.

* * *

In a time, long before the human race existed, lived two different types if races, both with incredible power. The names of these races were the Dark's and the Light's. Both these races spoke the same language, only they were always at a constant war. Both side fight whenever they come across one another.

The Light's, hearing their name you think of peaceful people. Well they would be but, they have to fight to survive, otherwise their opposing race would destroy them. Both sides are ruthless, none claiming defeat. Too proud to talk matters over, too stubborn to surrender, too stupid to live in peace.

This world isn't divided up into two half, one for Dark's, one for Light's. Each town, village and city is divided into two. A border line running directly in between the middle. But not in all the towns. In some places the Dark's have totally wiped out the Light's, taking over the whole town. Also the Light's have done this to the Dark's.

Nobody really knows why they fight, nobody knows when it started. The only thing they do know is that one of the races will eventually defeat the other. When? Nobody knows. How? Nobody knows.

The Dark's, are like any, as we know them, humans. One major difference they have to the now-a-day human, is their leathery bat wings. Every Dark has them. Every Dark can hide them away, folding them into his or her skin. They can normally be found wearing dark clothes. Not ever will they wear white, pink or yellow. Every other colour they have worn, in its dark form.

The Light's are like the Dark's. However, white feathery wings can be found on this race. Every Light has them. Every Light can hide them, like the Dark's can. This race can normally be found wearing light clothes. Although they wear light clothes mainly, they do also wear dark clothes, with their light ones.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Sword Play.

* * *

Silently a group of eight walked down the empty streets of Domino City. They had just left their school, know as Domino High. Each of them, wielded some weapons, showing they were elite Light's. Although they were all only 15, by the weapons they wielded, could be seen they had trained since been only young. The group consisted of Anzu Mazaki, Jounouchi Katsuya, Ryou Bakura, Honda Hiroto, Malik Ishtar, Yugi Mutou, Isis Ishtar and Shizuka Katsuya

"I can't wait to get to the Crystal Dome, get some training in after that news report we was told about at school." Malik pointed out, referring to a report that was on the previous night, which their home room teacher had told them about. It reported that Dark's had been travelling into the Light's half of Domino, kidnapping, torturing and killing innocent Light's.

"I can't wait to show 'em whose boss!" Jou shouted, punching a fist into the air.

"Calm down Jou, we'll get them back for it." Yugi said, trying to calm down his friend.

"Hey, Jou. Your not having the first crack at them when we find them. Leave that to me." Honda said, making Jou fume.

"You'll be the one who will feel me blade first if you don't shut it." Jou commented, drawing his sword.

"Do you two ever stop arguing?" Anzu asked. "we're meant to be against the Dark's not each other. We especially shouldn't be fighting our friends."

"Can we just get to the Dome?" Ryou asked, ignoring Jou and Honda's argument.

* * *

The eight teens finally arrived at the Crystal Dome five minutes later. They were greeted at the doors by a powerful girl named Kokoro. She had long brown hair with blonde and light cosmic highlights, that reached her hip. Her eyes where a sapphire blue, she was thin, and small for 17.

"I've been expecting you." Kokoro said, grinning, and looking at her watch. "Your ten minutes late."

"Yeah, so what. Come on lets get training." Jou said, getting eager.

Shaking her head Kokoro led them inside. "Your practising your ranging today."

"NO!" Jou whined.

"Look, I make the rules here since my mother and father are away, you are all crap with your crossbows and bows, so I thought I would put you to work on that."

"But Kokoro, we was suppose to be doing magic. Can't you please rearrange it please?" Shizuka pleaded. Shizuka loved the work with magic, and she loved to use her healing abilities, since she was the most powerful healer in her town.

Kokoro thought for a moment. "Well ok, but you have to promise to practise your ranging at home."

"Promise." They all said in unison.

Kokoro smiled, and let them to the magic arenas.

* * *

The mage was awaiting inside for the nine of them. Kokoro would be doing a bit of training with them. The mage didn't open his eyes, just sat, floating in the air, in a meditating position. "Welcome." He spoke, still not opening his eyes.

"Sensei, these will be training in magic today along with myself." Kokoro spoke, bowing her head down in a polite manor.

The teacher opened his eyes and looked at the group of kids. "Very well. Each of you, get out your magical weapons, we will train with them today. Shizuka, if anyone gets hurt would you help me heal them?"

"Yea, of course sensei." Shizuka replied.

"Ok, if you could each get you staff out, we will practise your bolts, strikes, and you spells." The teacher said calmly.

Malik took out his staff first from its compartment over his back, The Air Staff. His elemental staff.

Anzu was already carrying hers, The Staff of Ice.

Shizuka had hers kept in the magic training room. She soon had hers on her. The staff of Love.

Yugi had his out now. The Water Staff. The second elemental staff.

Isis held hers in front of her, in a magic stance. The Twilight Staff.

Jou reached for his. The staff of rage.

Honda had got his staff from the staff stand. The Staff of Light.

Ryou pulled his out from the same place Malik had. He now held The Staff of Illusions.

Kokoro was the last to have her staff held. The staff of Thunder.

The class then began to take place, each person casting spells on dummies, and each other.

* * *

Meanwhile…on the Dark's side of town.

"NO! I'M NOT DOING ANY MORE TRAINING, I'M GOOD ENOUGH AS IT IS!!!!" A boy named Yami yelled. He didn't want to do any more training. He had been training non stop for the past 3 months. Training to take the Lights.

"Come on, we don't like it either, but this way we can get some of them Light's and get our money!" Marik said, trying to look on the positive side.

"Your wasting your time Marik. He won't listen. Anyway I too am fed up with all this training. I too am not doing it."

"Bakura! Stop it you two, we have to do it!" Marik moaned.

"Marik's right. What do you thing Mai?" Seto asked.

"I think we should talk to our sensei about this.

"And you Mokuba?"

"I agree with Mai."

"Otogi?"

"Same as Mokuba and Mai."

"Well it's settled. Yami, Bakura. Whether you like it or not, you both have to come with us to talk to sensei."

"As long I don't have to train." Yami said stubbornly.

Seto gave a nod, and they all walked to Demons layer to talk to their sensei.

* * *

Once arriving at demons layer, they came face to face with Akuma. The one who governs the Dark's in Domino City. "Greetings." Akuma said coolly.

Nobody spoke a word.

"Listen. I know you lot don't want to train, but you must."

Seto looked a little shocked that he knew, but decided not to question him.

"You lot have all come far, from when you first started training, but, you must continue. You are all strong enough, and able to defeat the Light's but, some are been trained up. They equal you power, strength, and abilities. You cannot come across them, because you would not win. Yami. I know how much you hate this but its for your own good."

"Akuma, you try training ten hours a day!! You…" Yami started.

"I have trained ten hours a day. Back when I was your age. I hated it, just as you hate it now. Listen to me, you seven are some of our strongest now. You must continue to train and become better. Please do it. We need our race to defeat the Light's."

"I think I finally get it, you need us to help you defeat them. Without us you can't. But I refuse to train ten hours a day. Five yes, ten no." Yami said

"Seven hours a day and we have a deal." Akuma said.

"Deal." Yami said sticking out his hand to shake with Akuma.

* * *

Lisa: Well there was that. I know it sounds utterly boring. I'd think that if I was reading this, but please give it a go and read it.

Gem: Wow, she actually called her own work boring.

Lisa: Hey! This is your work to!

Gem: Oh yeah.

Lisa: Any ways, please review!

Gem n Lisa: Bye


	2. chapter 2

Lisa: Hi well I'm updating…and that means putting up another chapter yeah?…putting up another chapter means more reading for you, more writing for me…more writing for me means more time on computer…more time on computer means…where's Gem?

Malik: Hi, Lisa she rang you this morning to tell you she was sick! Did you forget that?

Lisa: Dam…aww now I got no friends in my author notes.

Yugi: Not true you got us lot

Lisa: Yay! huggles Yugi

Yami: HEY!!!! HAND OFF MY AIBOU!!! (Death glares Lisa)

Lisa: Eep. He's just too cute though!

Yami: I said leave him alone!!!

Lisa: Nope. Huggles Yugi more

Yami: (getting mad….angrier…angrier) LEAVE HIM!!!!

Lisa: Hey!!! I can do whatever I like in my author notes!!! If you do anything to harm me I will show the whole world this extremely embarrassing picture of you. (takes picture out of pocket and shows Yami)

Yami: (blushes) Ok, ok you can hug Yugi.

Lisa: Nah, I don't want Yugi now. (looks around) Malik!!!

Malik: Stay away from me!!! (Runs)

Yugi: Why is she different when Gemma-chan isn't here?

Yami: No clue.

Lisa: (Glomps Malik) Yay!

Malik: Someone get her off of me…I don't do hugs!

Lisa: (gets of Malik) Sorry Malik.

Malik: apology accepted.

Yami: Now that your mental outburst os over, feel like starting the fic?

Malik: WAIT!!! One more thing you have to do…begins with D.

Lisa: Will one of you kindly say the disclaimer for me?

Yami, Yugi, Malik: He'll do it! (points to each other(

Lisa: Yami you do it

Yami: Nope.

Lisa: )takes picture out) Hey Yugi…

Yami: ARGH!!! Lisa or Gem (When she's here) don't own Yugioh! (mutters) It's a good thing as well.

Lisa: )Whacks Yami across head) I heard that!

Malik: Haha, your Yami got hit! (laughs)

Lisa: Malik you say the warning please.

Malik: Gladly. This fic will contain Yaoi, it may contain slight lemon. Oh and it may become angst.

Lisa: Thanks Malik.

---------------------------------

Chapter two - Abductions

---------------------------------

After finishing their daily training, Yami, Marik, Bakura, Seto and Mokuba headed off to their apartment, whilst Mai and Otogi headed off to theirs.

"Hey over here." A voice from a nearby alley called to Seto's group.

The five was alert straight away. "Show yourself." Marik hissed.

"As you wish." The voice replied, stepping out from the shadows.

"Akuma?" The five gasped, not really knowing why he wished to see them.

"That right boys. Now I have a little mission for you to go on." He chuckled.

"Great! All this training did pay off." Yami said happily.

Akuma gave a nod. "How do you think you will do on a little abduction scene with the lights?"

Smiles came across al five boys faces. "No problems there." Bakura replied, smirking.

"Great. We need you to track down this girl tonight. She has great healing abilities, and has a connection to the ones the lights are training up. Find her. Bring her to me alive so we can put her in the dungeons." Akuma said, showing a photo of a girl to the boys.

"No problem." Seto said, taking the photo.

"Great. Come to my place when you have her, and a little reward will be given to you."

"Great stuff." Yami said. Thinking about having some time off from training.

"Hey Mokuba do you wanna head on over to our apartment. Stay there and we'll handle this. I don't want you getting hurt." Seto asked his brother. Mokuba nodded and ran off, leaving four behind.

"Akuma, any idea where we can find her?" Bakura asked.

Akuma shook his head, and left, returning to the alley he came from..

"Well, shall we get moving?" Marik asked, receiving nod from two.

"Not yet." Yami said.

"Why?" The other three asked.

"Well for a start, look at out clothes, all worn out from combat, so it's hard to move around in them and keep to the shadows."

"He's got a point." Marik pointed out.

Deciding it was best the four spread out their wings and flew off to their apartment.

-----------------------------------

An Hour later…The group of lights are just leaving their training arena…

"Time flies when your in there uh?" Yugi said joyfully as he looked up at the night sky.

"You got that ri…" Jou started but stopped mid-sentence by a heart piercing scream.

"What do you think that was?" Anzu asked, her hand automatically moving to her spelled sword, drawing it a little from its pouch.

"We have to go see." Jou said darting ahead, Malik close at heel, followed by the rest.

"It should be just around here…" Malik shouted, turning a corner to see a dead girl laid out on the floor, a puddle of blood surrounding her body.

"I sense death here. She has only recently died." Isis said looking at the girl who lay on the floor.

"It has to be them…" Jou said, drawing a few throwing knifes in one hand and his magic battle axe in the other. Looking around at ground level he saw nothing. He moved his gaze to the sky, where four creatures flew up ahead. "THERE!!!" Jou shouted.

The rest of the group looked up. Everyone drew their weapon of choice. Throwing stars was thrown from the sky down at the Light's. "Watch it…" Honda shouted, rolling to one side, only just avoiding been hit.

"Throwing stars." Yugi hissed, at the sight of one of the stars. He looked over towards Malik, who nodded. "Yep, throwing stars, a type like my own. These must be high level Dark's still in training like we are."

"We must take flight." Ryou said, growing out his feathery pure white wings. Everyone followed suit and took flight into the night sky.

--------------------------------------------------

"Yami there coming right toward to, what's the plan." Marik asked.

"The plan is we play along with them. It'll be a bit of fun. That person is with them. I caught a glimpse of her in a street light, so Seto will take care of her, while us three distract these wimps. They don't know what they're getting themselves into."

The lights stopped directly opposite from the darks, about three meters away, no faces were revealed under the cover of the dark sky. "Yami which one is the girl we're after?" Seto asked.

"The one on the far left. Keep a close eye on her. Rememb…" Yami said, but cut short as a few throwing stars, just missed him by an inch.

"Who threw that?" Marik demanded, staring at the gang in front of them. "Yami, was that one of yours?"

Yami shook his head, getting out of his moment of shock he replied "No, that had gold tinted edges around the blue. Mine are red and blue."

"Then they are high level Light's" Bakura hissed.

"Seto, just remember to grab the girl, we will do flight formation delthra, Seto swipe the girl when we hit maximum speed, and make sure she doesn't scream!" Yami growled.

The Dark's all nodded. Following Yami's instructions, they did their flight formation.

"What are they doing?" Ryou asked, shocked at the sudden flight patterns the Dark's did. Everyone shrugged, not knowing what they were up to.

Finally hitting maximum speed, Seto grabbed the girl they where after. None of the Light's yet noticing.

Finally stopping their flight the Dark's stared at the Light's. Malik eyed them cautiously, then realised a fifth figure in one of their arms. Gasping he shouted "They've got Shizuka!" Causing the whole group to gasp.

Chanting some mystical words Yugi called forth his most trusted loyal monster the Dark Magician. "Dark Magician, dark magic attack!" Yugi demanded.

"Seto." Yami said, seeing the blast coming towards them. Seto began chanting some mystic words, and out he summoned a blue dragon. "Blue Eyes White Dragon…White lightening attack!"

Both attacks clashed head on. Neither monster cowering. The blasts finally erupted into an explosion. "Let's go now!" Bakura yelled over the explosion. The Darks soon left with their prisoner Shizuka.

-------------------------------------------

The smoke soon settled down. The light's removed their arms from their faces which they were protecting from the blast. "Everyone ok?" Ryou asked.

"Fine." Everyone replied.

"Hey wait! Where's Shizuka?" Jou asked, looking around furiously.

"Jou, this isn't one of your tricks is it?" Malik asked, Jou shook his head. "This is serious. What if the darks have took her?"

"What would they want with Shizuka?" Anzu asked.

"Don't know. Maybe it's because shes a healer? Or maybe because she is weaker than the rest of us and thought they could use her as bait to lure us to them?" Honda replied, unknown to him how correct he was.

"Honda, what if they have took my sis? What will they do to her? They are mean, barbaric, heartless creatures!" Jou shouted in rage.

"Jou it's ok. We'll get Shizuka back, promise." Yugi promised.

Jou smiled warmly. "Thanks Yug'. Them darks will pay! I swear they will pay!"

----------------------------------------------------

Lisa: Hi, well that's the end of that chapter!

Malik: Cool, i got to fight!

Lisa: Where's Yugi and Yami?

Malik: They left. Anyway you better end this quick because of the thing!

Lisa: Oh yea that THING is ill as well!

Malik: When she says thing she's on about her sister.

Lisa: And i'm gonna get my new little pet out, it's so cute!

Malik: She got a tarantula the other day and hasn't been able to put it down!

Lisa:Can't help it i LOVE spiders!!!!

Malik:Yeah we know, so did you tell your sister or mum that you got one?

Lisa: No none of them no. Only my dad cause he bought me it.

Malik: Just tell them!

Lisa: No because if i tell them my mum won't buy me a snake VV and i want a snake as well!

Malik: First 2 water dragon, then a tortoise, then a bearded dragon, then a tarantula, now you want a snake?

Lisa: What's wrong with that? I love pets like that!

Malik: I'm not even gonna ask what else you want.

Lisa: Well i'm getting another parrot...well actually my dad is, but i'm gonna train it like i did Pepsi!

Malik: Shut up and end this NOW!!!!

Lisa: Ok, ok!

Malik: Bye

Lisa: Ok bye everyone....please review!


	3. chapter 3

Lisa: Hi, I'm a little late updating because I had to revise for my GCSE's. All my winter exams are happening this month so if I'm late updating I'm sorry!

Gem: Why don't you stop talking and actually start this chappy!

Lisa: You're a little eager aren't you?

Gem: Yea well it's cause I want here when you last updated and ant had chance to read chapter two cause my internet service is down.

Lisa: Haha! Ok I'll start this. Oh and this chapter might be really long, cause I've got so many idea for this chappy!

Gem: Hey! I gave you some of them!

Lisa: Ok you did give me a load!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Yugioh, but I so wish I did!

Warning: Yaoi. Maybe mild lemon.

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 - Into the demons layer.

-----------------------------------------------

Tears came into his eyes as Jou sat on the floor of where they had just encountered the Darks. "Shizuka." He sobbed, almost silently.

Everyone else stood around Jou, not knowing how to comfort him. "It's ok Jou. We'll get your sister back." Anzu said, laying a hand on Jou's shoulder.

"We never should have been so foolish. We let them take Shizuka and it's all my fault!" Jou yelled.

"Jou it's not your fault! There's no use sitting here mourning over her. We have to take revenge, we'll kill them a…" Malik started, only to get hit across the head by Anzu. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Now's not the time for rash actions. Malik all you care about is hurting people at times, can you at least stop and consider things." Anzu asked. Malik stared dumb found. Shaking her head she replied. "Well first, we have no idea where them who attacked us are, secondly if we harm them then they might harm Shizuka, and thirdly we don't know our way around the dark side of town so we will be easy targets, and we would stand out a mile!"

"Yeah but, we could just kill any dark we come across! They have caused us far to much pain! We lose at least four or five of our kind weekly, if not more! We Should fight back hard! Kill anyone who comes across us and then try and find where they are keeping Shizuka!" Malik retorted.

"Your hopeless!" Anzu laughed.

"No Anzu. Malik's right for a change. We need to get to Shizuka, and the only way to do that is to go into there side of town." Yugi said.

"Yea Anzu, I am right!" Malik said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Childish to the end." Anzu commented.

"Jou? Will you be ok to come with us or do you want to stay?" Ryou asked, ignoring Malik and Anzu's arguments. He'd seen enough of them to know Malik would win.

"Course I wanna come! She's my sister! I can't abandon her to the torment them things will give her!" Jou shouted, jumping up in rage.

"Jou calm down. Anger won't get you anywhere. We must plan our course of action." Isis said calmly.

"So what we doing then Isis?" Yugi asked.

Isis smiled, happy that she had calmed everyone down with just one sentence. "Ok listen. First we should ask Kokoro for a map. She has been in the darks territory before when she was training. So she has the whole place mapped out. After we have the map, we each need a copy, so Honda you will go and photocopy us a load ok. Actually you go find Kokoro and get the map and photocopy them now. The more time we leave Shizuka alone, the worse she could get."

"Ok, Where shall I meet you all?"

"Here. Next, we need some black paint." Isis said smiling.

"What do we need black paint for?" Yugi asked.

"Don't you think we would stand out just a bit if we need to take flight and our wings are white?"

"Yea but theirs are like a leathery bat wing, ours are feathers." Anzu replied.

"Do you really think they will tell the difference in the night? They will class us as one of their own. No one will ever find out. Now Ryou you go get us the paint please. Two of the large tubs should be enough."

Ryou nodded and ran off down a cut ally.

"Now next thing is our weapons. The ones we use, that don't have the magic properties, are clearly weapons the Light's use by their style. All of our throwing knifes and throwing stars are painted to represent us lights. Malik you still got that star the Dark's threw?"

"Yea, it's here." Malik said, handing his sister the star.

"Look at the markings on this one. Blue and red tinted around the edges with a black line running through each red line. Whereas ours are blue, gold tinted around the edges with a silver line running through each gold line. Malik you need to change all your stars exactly like this one. So get to work. Everyone else give Malik your stars, he will be able to do the job faster than any of you because he has experience in both making and using them."

Everyone soon handed their stars to Malik. "Oh and Anzu, can you go get the coloured ink we need, just get it from the store at the corner of this alley. They will have everything we need." Anzu nodded and ran off.

"Next the knifes. I caught a glimpse of theirs, and their nearly the same as ours, but where we have a brown and gold striped handle, they have black and silver. I will do the knifes when Anzu gets back though. Jou we will need some antidotes encase we get injured whilst in their part, so can you get us some."

"Yea sure. Be right back."

"And now we wait until they all get back. Yugi, you have some experience of throwing stars yea?"

"Yea, more in throwing them though." Yugi laughed.

"Well just help Malik ok."

* * *

Soon enough everyone was back, and ready to continue onto faze two of the plan.

Looking over one of the maps Isis smiled, then laughed. Everyone stared at her, wanting to know what was so funny. "What's so funny?" Ryou finally asked.

"Look at the map. They've mapped out all their dungeons, training places, hang outs, everything. Have you read this though. It says 'Demons Layer. No escaping for the Light kind.' It's just funny. They must think Light's would never get hold of this."

"What if they did suspect Light's would get hold of it, and did a wrong map?" Ryou asked.

"Ok then. We won't go in any of these places. Just stay to the paths. Keep your maps on you at all times, and we'll look at what the buildings say ok."

Everyone nodded. The group soon all grew out their wings ready to go. "HOLD IT!" Isis shouted, startling them all.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"What colour are your wings? I think they're white. And what did I say about painting them black? Or did you forget?"

"We forgot." Everyone replied.

Shaking her head, Isis grabbed the paint and summoned them up one by one.

After she had finished everyone else, Anzu was told to paint Isis's wings.

"Don't worry everyone, it's washable!" She laughed.

* * *

The group came to the borderline, which separated the Light's side of town to the Dark's side of town. Everyone hesitated, before Jou made the first move and crossed. Everyone else followed. They then made their way further into the Dark's side of town

"Remember keep to ground level and…" Isis started.

"Marik, Bakura, Yami so glad you've returned." A man said from a nearby alley. Each of the Light's froze. "Marik? It's unlike you to be silent, as it is you Bakura and Yami. So where's Seto?" The man again asked.

"Are you talking to us?" Malik asked.

"Yes I am Marik, now where's Seto."

"Look I don't know who you th…" Malik started, but was silence by Anzu and Isis clamping their hands over his mouth. "What's the deal?" Malik whispered.

"Malik, he thinks your someone else…don't blow our cover." Isis replied.

"Marik it's unlike you to let people boss you around, so why you letting these do so?" The man asked.

"Who are you?" Malik asked, taking a step forward.

"It's me Akuma. Now where's Seto? And who are these people you are with?"

"Oh yeah, sorry Akuma. Seto is…has gone to the…erm…the…erm…dungeon where that Light is kept." Malik replied, not knowing what to say.

"Oh wonderful! So you mean you three and Seto caught the Light?"

"Who three?" Malik asked, looking behind, a questioning look on his face.

"You, Yami, Bakura and Seto."

"Oh yeah, that's right we did. We caught her…would you like to lead the way to the dungeon where she is been kept?" Malik asked.

Akuma nodded and led the way…the Light's had got lucky…this time. But why was he calling Malik Marik and who was he calling Yami and Bakura? Everyone was wondering.

"Bakura?" Akuma asked, looking back at the group.

"Who?" Yugi asked.

"Bakura…what's with you? First Marik doesn't know his own name, then you asked who Bakura is, I expected a prank from Marik and Bakura, but not you Yami." Akuma replied.

"Whose Bakura?" Yugi whispered to the group. "And why did he called me Yami?" Everyone just shrugged.

"Same reason their calling me Marik. Good thing it's dark and he can't recognise our true features." Malik replied.

"HEY YOU WHITE HAIRED FREAK!" Akuma shouted.

"Yes?" Ryou replied, hearing about his white hair.

"Finally Bakura. Bout time you answered me. You have training tomorrow an hour more then Marik, Yami, Seto, Mokuba, Mai, and Otogi, because I saw how you left your Death Star Staff, I let you train with it and what do you go and do?"

"Erm…" Ryou replied.

"Well?"

"I don't know." Ryou replied, more confused then ever.

"You left it in the staff cupboard, so that when someone opened the door you staff would crash into the rest and all fall out…and guess who they fell out on? Me that's who!" Akuma shouted.

Malik burst out laughing, as did Ryou, Jou and Honda.

"Nice one Ryou!" Malik yelled through his laughs.

"MALIK!" Isis shouted, noticing he had gave Ryou identity away.

"Isis!" Malik shouted back.

"Erm…whose Ryou? And Malik? And Isis?" Akuma asked glancing over the group.

"Did I say Ryou? I meant Bakura." Malik replied. "Isis is this girl here…I don't know who Malik is, maybe they meant Marik…" Malik replied, hoping he would believe their lies. With luck though he did.

"Oh who are the rest of these? Maybe they could come and show us a little of their moves in the training arena?"

"Yeah ok!" Everyone shouted.

Akuma stared at the so called Yami, and Bakura. "I thought you two hated doing training, as did you Marik?"

"Yea we do…but…we've had a long day, a little show off moves could do it ok." Malik replied, before anyone could.

Akuma smiled and led them to the training area.

* * *

Once there everyone was given a virtual opponent to defeat, using any weapon of their choice.

Within minutes they had made mince meat of their virtual opponents.

"You didn't even break you record!" Akuma yelled.

"Yami you should of defeated it in 23 seconds! Why did you take so long?"

"Be…Because I am…warn out from my run in with the Light's." Yugi replied, thinking back to their battle with the Dark's.

"Very well, we'll continue with you training tomorrow, see if you can break your record then. Come on though, I want to see that girl you managed to swipe.

They nodded and began walking to the dungeons…

* * *

Meanwhile with the real group of Darks.

"That was too easy I still say." Bakura said.

"Yea I agree." Yami chuckled.

"I still can't believe you didn't let us come!" Mai whined.

"Akuma said only us!" Seto said.

"Why have you taken me?" Shizuka cried from her cell.

"Aww shut up!" Marik said, "you'll find out when Akuma gets here…what's taking him so long?"

"I don't know, he should be here soon." Yami replied, looking at his watch.

"I'll go stand watch for him outside." Seto said, getting up and heading off to thee door.

* * *

"Hey there's Seto at the door." Akuma said after 5 minutes of walking. "GREETINGS SETO!" Akuma shouted.

The one named Seto didn't reply. "Seto?!" Akuma then questioned again.

"Akuma, who are you with?" Seto asked, recognising the familiar voice.

"What? Are you crazy as well? It Yami, Marik and Bakura…and some of their new friends."

"What are you on about? Yami, Marik and Bakura and in here with the rest!"

"Busted!" Malik said growing out his wings and flying off.

The rest of the group did the same and flew off after Malik. "Hey wait. We can't fly off to the Light's side, then they will really know who we are!" Honda shouted to the rest.

* * *

"SETO! GET EVERYONE TO CHASE THEM!!!" Akuma shouted to Seto.

He nodded and ran to get everyone. Soon everyone was outside and had grown out their wings and where already flying off.

"Seto who are they? Are they Dark's because their wings look different then ours." Yami asked, taking the lead.

"I don't think so, otherwise why would they try to trick Akuma? But they could be Dark's…low level Dark's in training.

* * *

"Malik their catching up!" Anzu shouted, looking behind her.

"Just keep moving…they will get tired faster then we do!" Malik replied.

"But what if they are the ones we fought earlier?" Yugi asked.

"We don't know their level so it…what if their at our level? That way we have a chance of outrunning them!" Malik replied.

"Hey your right…Kokoro said there are no Dark's that are above our level, but some are the same!" Ryou said.

"I say we stay and fight. We can kill them all." Malik shouted, stopping, and hovering. Everyone did likewise…

* * *

Lisa: Don't flame me for leaving it at a cliffy! I just have to do some work and I've written loads today!

Gem: I HATE YOU!!! I WANNA NO WHAT HAPPENS!!

Lisa: Sorry Gem

Gem: YOU WILL BE…

Lisa: I'll update soon…okay I'm gonna go before Gem hits me!

Gem: TOO LATE (punches Lisa)

Lisa: Hey! Ok bye… (runs off)

Gem: LISA!!! GET BACK HERE NOW!!!! OK CYA….(runs after Lisa with spatula in hand) I'LL KILL YOU…..


	4. chapter 4

Lisa: He he, sorry I left it at a cliffy….did i get everyone mad?

Gem: I certainly did!

Lisa: Yeah I no…anyway aren't I kind updating for you all!

Gem: Yeah very kind…(mutters) not

Lisa: Hey! I might bray my sister, but that doesn't make me mean! I'm very very very kind…when I want to be

Gem: Well get on with the fic!

Lisa: Oh this chapter might be kind of long cause I'm in a writing mood!

Warning: Blah you know it by now!

Disclaimer: You know that as well….I don't own it!

------------------

Chapter 5 - Captured

------------------

"Malik what exactly is your plan?" Anzu asked, looking slightly worried.

"I haven't got a good plan yet…except fight. And stay alive."

With that sentence, everyone looked uneasy. Most of the Light's within the group hated the fighting, and just wanted peace between the two kinds.

The Dark's stopped and faced the Light's. All anxious, and some showed fright. "Where's my sister?" Jou asked, trying to make his voice calm and steady.

"She's in good care." One of the Dark's answered.

"Prove it." Jou retorted.

"As you wish. We will always show negotiations." The same Dark replied.

"Follow." One of the others said calmly, beginning to fly away slowly so everyone could follow.

"Jou it could be a trick." Malik whispered.

"I'll have to take that risk." Jou replied, following closely behind the Dark's.

"Can I just ask why your wings are black, when you are all clearly Light's?" One of the Dark's asked.

"That's classified information." Malik snarled.

------------------------------

All the Dark's and Light's soon landed outside the dungeons, where Shizuka was been kept. "Where's Akuma?" Someone asked.

"He'll of gone somewhere, you know how he is."

"Well? Where's my sis?" Jou asked for about the tenth time.

"In here! Be patient, we're been good taking you to her. We could just have you killed, so I'd hold your tongue if I was you."

Jou soon bit back his tongue, so as not to say anything.

Opening the door, one of the Dark's turned on the light and led the way down one of the long corridors.

One of the Dark's stayed near the door whilst everyone was inside. Malik stayed outside I moment longer, wondering if it was wise to go in. "Don't be so cautious." The Dark at the door said, pulling Malik inside and slamming the door shut.

"Told you it was a trap!" Malik shouted once inside.

Everyone stared at Malik strangely. "Hey kid I was only keeping the cold out!" The Dark behind Malik said. Malik turned to face the Dark, and was surprised to see that he looked just like himself. The Dark also looked a little shocked.

"Yami…" Malik's look-a-like said.

"Yea?" The one known as Yami replied, turning round.

"This kid…he…"

"Marik don't be stu…" Yami started, looking at the kid Marik was talking about. "Hey you're right he looks just like you." Yami gasped.

All the other Light's kept their head down and walked on, not wanting to look at any of the Dark's.

"Ok brats, this is where your friend is kept." The white haired Dark said.

"Hey! Where not brats!" Jou yelled, sticking up a fist.

"Are you writing your death sentence early?" The same Dark said, tuning round.

"Now come on Bakura, leave the little puppy dog alone." Someone said from in front of Bakura. (A/N: Any guesses who said that?)

"Puppy dog?!! Why you…"

"Take it easy Jou!" Yugi said calmly.

"But Yugi…He's…"

"What? Puppy gonna cry?" The Dark again said.

"Seto just open the cell where that girl is been kept." Yami said cooly.

The one known as Seto nodded and unlocked a cell door. "There." He said.

"Shizuka?" Jou asked running into the cell.

"Jou, is that you?" Shizuka asked standing up.

"Yeah it's me." Jou said running forward and hugging her, not letting go. Shizuka returned the embrace.

"Shizuka you okay?" Honda asked checking Shizuka over.

"Now…we've held up our end of the deal…now you have to return the favour." Yami said smirking.

"What deal?" Malik hissed.

"Hey kid, we brought you to Shizuka to prove she is safe…we never said we would let her go. Neither did we say any of you would go!" A blonde haired female Dark said, laughing.

"What!" Malik shouted.

Within seconds all but one of the Light's where pushed into the same cell Shizuka was kept in. The only one who remained outside the cell was Malik.

"Mai. Otogi. Go help Marik out with that other kid." Yami ordered. The blonde haired Dark and another Dark with black hair nodded and went to take care of Malik.

-----------------------------------------

"Jou you shouldn't of come." Shizuka wept. She was sat in the far corner of the cell in the shadows with Jou and Honda on either side to her.

It had been ten minutes since Malik had been brought into the cell. He had been knocked out by one of the Dark's and still hadn't come too.

Everyone else sat around, mainly near the back of the wall, in the shadows so as not to be identified by the Dark's. Both Anzu and Shizuka were crying silently.

"Ow…" Malik moaned, sitting up from his position on the floor. "Where am I?" He asked holding his head. He looked around at his surroundings and saw some Dark's snickering outside the cell where the Light's where.

"Hey! I remember now! When I get my hands on you I'll! I'll…well you'll be sorry!" Malik threatened.

"Ooh, what's the pathetic thing gonna do? Where in control here kid." Mai chuckled.

"If I wasn't in here you'd be sorry!" Malik retorted.

"Well…" Mai started

"That's enough Mai." Marik interrupted.

"What? What do you mean that's enough?" Mai asked.

"Well…" Marik said, stopping to think a moment. "Well I think that they should all be split up and put in separate cells."

"Great idea!" Mai squealed.

"Yeah. I suppose we could." Yami said. "All of you unlock different cells…preferably away from each other…leave two cells between each one of them."

Nodding, all the Dark's unlocked seven different cells. "Keep that girl in that cell though…over wise it'll be too complicated." Bakura said.

"Mokuba will you be okay handling these?" Seto asked his brother.

"You bet!" Mokuba replied, smiling.

Unlocking the cell where the Light's where been kept, Malik ran out, only to be taken down to the floor by Both Bakura and Marik.

"Let me go!" Mali roared, trying to push the two Dark's off of him, to no avail.

"As you wish." Marik replied, lifting him to his feet and pushing in into an open cell.

"Why you…" Malik started, realising nobody was listening he held his tongue so as not to waste pointless energy of talking.

-----------------------------------

"Whose next?" Mai asked, smirking.

"Mai, why don't you just go in and take your pick?" Yami asked, leaning on a wall, taking no interest really on what was happening.

"Sure." Mai replied, nodding.

Seto opened the cell, letting Mai in. "I'll take…" Mai said looking around. "Why you!" Jou shouted running at her.

"Sorry kid. But you won't hit me today." Mai said calmly, instantly stopping Jou in his tracks. "Because, if you hurt me…or any of you hurt any of us, we will instantly kill your sister…this is not a bluff."

Jou hesitated, then stepped back, and sat next to his sister.

"You!" Mai said, pointing at Isis. "You will come with me now."

Isis just stood with her eyes closed. "As you wish."

"Isis what do you think your doing?" Malik shouted from his new cell after hearing his sister.

Mai smirked. "This way then."

Mai led Isis out her cell and to a one at the end of the hallway. "In there." Mai said, pushing Isis inside and locking the cell behind her.

"That was too easy!" Mai said, returning to the group.

---------------------

"I think it's about my turn wouldn't you say?" Seto said.

"No me!" Otogi retorted.

"I want another go though!" Marik yelled.

"I want a go too!" Mokuba whined.

"I think I'll go as well. We will all go in together…Mai you lock and unlock the cell for us okay?" Yami demanded.

"Mokuba, I would rather you did the cell doors, and Mai went in okay?" Seto asked. Mokuba nodded getting the keys off Mai and unlocking a load of new cells the others would be put into.

Mokuba returned and unlocked the cell which held the six Light's. "In ya go." Mokuba said.

Seto instantly grabbed Jou and pushed him forward. Otogi settled for Anzu. Marik got hold of Ryou. Mai held onto Honda and Yami settled for Yugi.

The five Light's where soon led into their new cells, and the doors locked behind them.

"That was easy." Bakura chuckled.

"Yep." Marik agreed.

"Want to get pizza?" Yami asked.

"Sure!" Everyone answered. The Dark's soon walked out the Dungeons and down to the pizza place…

---------------------------------------

Lisa: Well that's that.

Gem: Yea guess so….till the next chapter.

Lisa: What you on about, that was the last chapter!!!

Gem: It was? (death glares Lisa)

Lisa: Yep.

Gem: It can't be!

Lisa: Well it is!!!!

Gem: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lisa: Well guess you will never know if it is the end or what! (laughs)

Gem: Tell me! Is it the last or not…cause you can't just leave it there!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lisa: I'm the authoress so I can leave it where I want!!!!

Gem: Please say it isn't the last chapter!

Lisa: Well it is!

Gem: NOO!!

Lisa: Nah…only joking, there's a load more chappys

Gem: phew! Good.

Lisa: Well there won't be any more chappys…unless I get more then 5 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The only way to get the next chappy is to review!!!!

Gem: That's blackmail!!!!

Lisa: So! Anyway I'm going to meet Danny now! Cya

Gem: Oooooh! Lisa and Danny sitting in a tree…K.I.S….

Lisa: BIG WOW I'VE GOT A NEW BOYFRIEND! NOW COME ON!!!

Gem: Ok bye!


	5. chapter 5

Lisa: Hi, sorry I'm late updating, but as everyone knows I've had my GCSE exams to revise for…well there only my mock exams but…I'll shut up now….IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!!!

Gem: Bout time you updated…

Lisa: Shut up! Meany.

Gem: I'm not mean!

Lisa: You are.

Gem: No

Yami: Hey!!! Shut up and start this chapter please.

Lisa: Hi Yami.

Yami: Hi…

Lisa: Isn't Gemma-chan mean for shouting at me?

Yami: Erm…

Lisa: (death glares)

Yami: Yes.

Lisa: Anyway please everyone have a great Christmas -

Disclaimer: For the last time…I don't own Yugioh.

Warning: Yaoi…maybe lemon…

* * *

Chapter 5 - Erm I haven't got a title for this chapter (laughs)

* * *

Shizuka sighed from her cell and sobbed lightly. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault." She cried loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"Shizuka, don't say that. It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, its them stupid Dark's! They grabbed you, and it was only natural that we would rescue you." Malik said from his cell opposite.

Shizuka fell silent after that, and kept herself hidden in the shadows of the right corner of the cell.

Malik started pacing the cell said over and over again "I'm bored!"

Isis was quiet in her cell, leaning again the wall with her eyes shut.

Jounouchi was muttering darkly to himself about the Dark's and occasionally moaned about how stupid the Dark's where, splitting him up from his sister.

Honda didn't say much, just tried to communicate with Jou, from his cell which was almost opposite, once in a while.

Yugi was talking to Ryou, since their cells was so close to each other.

Anzu was sat at the back of her cell, combing her hands through her hair, and trying to get the black off her wings.

* * *

Meanwhile the group of Dark's where in the pizza place, eating over their victory with the Light's.

"So Yami do you think those Light's we encountered and locked away was the ones who are at our skill level? And we are suppose to fear?" Mai asked, licking around her lips to remove any tracing of food.

"Call me crazy but I think they was."

"But they were so weak!" Otogi retorted.

"Maybe they made us to believe they was weak, and needed us to lead them to Shizuka." Yami replied.

"So if they are the ones, then they must be a lot stronger and maybe…" Seto started, beginning to think and give the rest the idea he was thinking.

"They can break out the cells." They all said at once, standing up from their chairs.

"They were only made to keep the weak locked in…if we could get out of them, they definitely can." Marik said, running out the door, followed by the rest.

"Let's just hope they haven't got out, or if they have let's hope they haven't got very far." Yami said.

Bakura stopped in his tracks, making Seto bump into him. "WHY HAVE YOU STOPPED?" Seto shouted, rubbing his nose.

"I just thought."

"You actually think?" Seto asked.

"Wouldn't it be quicker to fly, instead of wasting our energy and time running?" Bakura asked, growing out his leathery bat wings.

The rest of the Dark's followed suit, and each took off to the cells.

* * *

Malik meanwhile was studying the bars and hinges of the cell he was in. He rubbed his hand over the hinges, then the bars and started laughing.

"What may I ask is so funny?" Anzu asked.

"Well it's the cells. They are the same ones we have…and the ones we practised getting out of over and over and over again. Remember…when Tamashii took us through escape plans over and over again?"

"You mean…we can get out of here easily?" Jou asked.

Malik nodded and shouted a yes. Slowly he blew over the hinges, making them freeze over a little. He then pushes on the bars quite hard, and the whole door went crashing down…freeing him.

"Too easy." He said, looking down the corridors to see if anyone was around.

Soon all the Light's had freed themselves from their cells, using their own techniques.

"See, I told you. You just need to observe your surrounding, and what the things are made of and you come up with an escape plan." Malik said smiling. He was the expert at finding escape routes to everything. He even somehow finds ways to get the Light's out of their training. Quite a genius at escape routes…if only he used his mind for other things…and if he didn't blame everything he did wrong on the Dark's, then he would be one of the best Light's out of the group. Not that he wasn't already.

"Well can we not just stand about round here and get going?" Anzu said, beginning to walk to the exit.

"Yeah. Come on…so do we go straight home from here?" Honda asked.

"Ye…" Shizuka started.

"NO!" Malik boomed. (A/N: Sorry I like that word. Gem: Since when? Lisa: Since two seconds ago when I wrote it.)

"What?" Shizuka asked.

"I said no. We are not going straight back home. Then Dark's humiliated us. We have to get back at them!!! And as soon as possible…and since we're here, why not get our own back now."

"Listen Malik I know you hold a grudge against the Dark's but come on…we've got out, it would be foolish to stick around." Anzu said.

"Well I'm with Malik on this one." Jou said shrugging.

"And so am I." Honda agreed.

"Aww come on! We have to get going." Anzu demanded.

"Look Anzu. If we let the Dark's get away with it this time, they will only come back to our part of town and kill or kidnap more innocent Light's. We have to defend our part of the city, and since we are some of the only ones who can, we might as well do it now." Malik said.

After a few moments of silence, it was agreed that they would go find the Dark's who imprisoned them. Little did they know, the Dark's where already coming back to where the Light's where.

* * *

"Almost there." Mai said, from her place in front.

"Good." Otogi muttered.

Within a couple of minutes they were stood outside the entrance to the dungeons. "So whose going in first?" Seto asked.

Yami rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"I new it." Seto said, looking at the Light's heading to the exit. The Light's saw the Dark's too.

"Well what do you know. Look who showed up at last." Malik said, making it sound like they had been waiting for them.

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked.

"We want a rematch!" Malik demanded.

"A what?" Seto asked.

"A rematch…"

"Hold on kid. We never even had a match against you." Yami said.

"STOP CALLING ME KID!!!!!!! I DO HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!!!!!"

"Well sorry…kid. But your on our turf now. We say the rules. You do know we can just telepathically call for back up if you try anything." Yami smirked.

"Malik we forgot about that. Can we just stuff the rematch and get out of here?" Yugi whispered.

"NO!!!" Malik shouted.

"But their right. It would be foolish to battle here." Ryou said.

"JUST SHUT UP. I WILL NOT RUN FROM THESE. I'M NOT A COWARD. YOU GUYS CAN RUN BUT I'M STAYING."

"Malik I'm staying with you." Jou said, flying to stand next to Malik.

"As am I." Honda said. "I won't leave you two to fight alone."

"Since you three are staying, I will also stay." Anzu said.

Ryou rolled his eyes and said, "fine fine, if you lot are staying, I will."

"I guess this means we're all staying." Yugi said.

Shizuka just nodded and joined the rest, as did Isis.

"Now won't this be fun. Us vs. you. Now wouldn't it be better if it was a fair fight?" Yami asked.

"I agree. A fair fight would be miles better." Seto agreed.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"Well, why don't we have rounds. One of you vs. one of us. And we settle the winners by the ones that win the most matches." Yami said.

"Yeah. We'll do that. But none of you cheaters can join in on anyone's fight." Malik said.

"Ok we wont." Marik promised.

* * *

The first match took off. Malik vs. Marik.

(A/N: I'm really crap at describing battle scenes….so I'll just try, but don't do anything bad if it's crap.)

Malik made the first move, swinging a sword around to connect with Marik, which sliced to top of his arm, making blood drip down his arm.

Marik growled, "lucky shot kid, but it won't happen again!" He shouted, lunging forward at Malik, with his battle axe in hand.

The axe impaled itself deep within Malik right wing, making it hard for him to fly.

Malik soon began to fall to the ground slightly. "I'm not giving up." Malik said, trying his hardest to stay in the air.

"Well if I was you I would give up. There's no point in continuing, you've lost and you know you have. With an injured wing like that, you will lose your balance, and you speed."

"I refuse to give up. I will beat you." Malik said, flying toward Marik, who dodged his attack quickly.

"I did tell you. There's no need to continue. Your too slow."

Malik flew back slightly, "I may not be able to beat you with my sword but I can…" Malik said, drawing some of his throwing stars and launching them at Marik.

Marik's legs soon got cut, along with his chest, arms and his wings got ripped around the edges.

Malik smiled. "Now whose wings are damaged?" He laughed.

"Well, I don't have long ranged weapons, and with my speed slow now that my wings are damaged, I will have to call it quits."

"What?! You can't! I was gonna beat you!"

"You did beat me…there's no need to continue."

"But…but… aw fine." Malik said, folding his arms over and pouting.

Marik smiled and flew back to his companions. Malik did also, and let Shizuka heal him to full strength.

* * *

The other battles went on, the Darks won four battles, as did the Lights.

"Well. We have a draw." Yami declared, healing the last of his wounds.

"Yeah so what, we still could of swept the floor…I mean sky with you." Malik muttered.

Marik smirked. "You know kid…I mean Malik, you're a feisty little one aren't you. You can't accept that it was a draw. Both yourselves, and us are equal. Just accept it. We have, and so have your team mates."

Malik growled, as much as he hated to admit it, they had drawn, and now they did have people their age that was just as strong as they were.

"Oh and by the way, just because we drew, it doesn't mean you can go now. You will come back to the dungeons." Bakura said.

"And if we refuse?" Isis asked.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter." Bakura said, whistling.

Upon that whistle, many darks came and surrounded the skies.

"Great." Malik said folding his arms over.

"Now, will you come quietly or do we have to use force?" Bakura asked.

Isis moved forward. "We will go quietly."

"Sis!" Malik shouted.

"Malik it would be foolish to run, or fly, there's too many of them. Come on."

Malik growled and accepted that he had to go…

* * *

Lisa: How was that?

Gem: Fine…MERRY CHRISTMAS….

Lisa: Hey Gem guess what?

Gem: What?

Lisa: The Bo Selector, Proper Crimbo song is on…

Gem: REALLY??? I LOVE THAT ONE!!!!

Lisa: Go watch it…

Gem: ……(runs off)…….

(can hear Gemma singing in the background to the song.)

Lisa: (sweat drops) Ok then…I think I'm going to go now then…HAVE A PROPER GOOD CRIMBO EVERYONE!!! HOPE YOU ALL GET EVERYTHING YOU WANT!!!!

Gem: (shouts) Le, put I said bye and merry Christmas…

Lisa: There we go I put exactly what she said -

All: BYE!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


End file.
